Dared Into a Date
by One tailed Shukaku
Summary: During a break in the fall, Sasuke is dared to ask Naruto on a date. Who knew he'd actually enjoy it and perhaps even fall in love a little.... Sasunaru On HIATUS
1. Prologue

Shukaku: Okay, updates are going slower than expected due to how long chapter 16 of My Master or my lover is, gomen nasai! Anyway, here's a cute little thing I thought of, the summery is in my profile if you've ever actually looked

* * *

Naruto yawned and rested his cheek on his arm, lazily staring at the clock at the front of the classroom. It was finally seventh period and time seemed to have slowed down for everyone; only thirty more minutes and they'd bee free for Thanksgiving break.

"What a drag," Shikamaru sighed from the desk next to him. The Nara boy slouched in his chair, normally he didn't care for the holiday's but right now he just wanted to get out of school. The entire class seemed to give a collective sigh, there was absolutely nothing to do and they were being forced to watch a movie. Naruto dragged his gaze away from the clock and looked at his current interest, the ever sexy Uchiha Sasuke. He'd had his eye on him for some time, probably since the beginning of junior year actually but the Uchiha never looked at him. "You're staring again," Shikamaru drawled, startling the blond.

"Shut up, Shikamaru," He hissed at the boy. Across the room, a certain Uchiha stared in the blonde's direction and snorted, he was such a loudmouth.

'_Though I have to say, he's a pretty cute loudmouth,'_ He scowled at his inner self; he had a habit of arguing with himself. _'And it really is a habit you need to kick, big guy,'_ Again he scowled though he did agree; it was a bad habit that needed to be kicked.

'_Damn my sub-conscious, always putting unwanted thoughts into my mind.' _The Uchiha sighed softly and looked back at the TV, groaning at how childish it was for high school juniors to be watching a child's movie such as Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. _'This is worse than sitting through one of principal Tsunade's lectures when the class gets in trouble.'_ He sighed again and closed his eyes to rest for the time being.

Xxxx

Students cheered and hollered as they raced out the doors of Konoha High. Naruto, Kiba, and Rock Lee were some of the first one's out, and were by far, the loudest.

"Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino, you guys are so slow, hurry up!" Naruto called back to their friends. The said teens groaned at his amount of energy, praying to god he had practice during the break. Gaara looked over at Kiba who gave a sharp nod and veered off to meet up with some others on the side of the school.

"Is Sasuke even going to show?" Kiba huffed looking at his watch.

"I'm right here," How typical, he was always in the shadows. "Now what is this about? I have more important matters to attend to ya know," Gaara, Kiba, Ino and Sakura all grinned, confusing the teen.

"Our Naruto has had his eye on you for some time, Sasuke-kun," Sakura giggled. The raven sighed; he'd had a feeling this had to do with the annoying blond.

"And we have a dare for you," Ino smirked; everyone knew Sasuke was quite the gambler, especially since he won any dare or bet.

"Go on," Now he was interested.

"We dare you to go on a date with Naruto," Kiba blurted, laughing at the Uchiha's shocked face.

"You've got to be kidding me?" He chocked out, how could they do this to him?

"No, this is not a joke," Gaara snorted. "If you do it we'll leave you alone, back down and we'll tell the entire student body." Damn him and his threats.

"What do I get out of all this?" The four teens exchanged a quick glance.

"There are five rules and five prizes, Sasuke-kun," Ino said. "My rule is that you have to do whatever Naruto wants while on the date. Do this and my prize for you is a new scarf," She blushed then, embarrassed. She'd destroyed his favorite scarf last year when she went on a rampage after being dumped by her boyfriend of two years.

"You've had an entire year to replace it, Ino, but that works too."

"My rule is that you have to treat him nicely, no rude remarks," Sakura got this look that said 'harm him and you die'. "As a prize I'll give you a 50 dollar gift card to Barnes & Nobles," Everyone knew he loved books.

"My rule is that you have to actually act like a couple with him," Kiba grinned. "My prize: a year supply of pocky," Sasuke felt his mouth begin to water.

"My rule, you have to at least give him one kiss," Gaara smirked. "Prize: 100 dollars to do with as you please," Sasuke felt the blood drain from his face.

"Final rule: you have to ask him out by six tomorrow night and you have to date him the entire break." They stated in unison, all smirking. The Uchiha nearly fainted, there was no way he could endure an entire week with Naruto.

"Your prize if you follow all five rules is anything you want, even another date with our Naru-chan," Sakura giggled and winked. "Well, we'll check in on you every now and then so be careful, you never know who will be watching." The teens all laughed and left the raven to think the dare over; either take the bet or risk his reputation.

'_Damn them, they know I can't refuse a dare and this is no exception. They used it against me… This seriously ruins my plans,'_ he hung his head and slowly walked home, brooding over the dare.

* * *

Shukaku: Well what do you think? cute and evil right? Well, the next chapter is even more evil, run, Sasuke, run!

Sasuke: The hell is that supposed to mean?!

Shukaku: You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see. R&R, I love you all for sticking with me this far


	2. The beginning

Shukaku: Alright here's the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

Sasuke stared at the wall of his room; he'd barely gotten any sleep last night because of thoughts of the dare. He looked at the clock and swore low, he had less than six hours to ask Naruto out and cross of the first part of rule five.

'_I might as well get moving, because if I know Kiba he'll come over to bother be about it soon.'_ The Uchiha got out of bed, showered and dressed in a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and a button up jacket with the family crest on the back. He got a dark blue scarf, wrapped it around his neck, pulled his sneakers on and headed out into the cold; Naruto lived a good few hours across town.

"Oi, Sasuke, you know –" The Uchiha cut him short.

"Spare me the reminder, Kiba, I'm heading over there now," He growled hurrying past. The Inuzuka boy watched him walk off and smirked, pressing a small button on the hidden communicator in his year, whispering into the headset.

"He's heading your way now, get ready," He grinned

"_Roger that, Kiba,"_ Came Sakura's excited reply. It would be interesting to see how determined Sasuke was to make the deadline time.

Xxxx

Sasuke sighed as he waited for the cross-walk light to change, of all the places Naruto had to live a good few hours away!

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, fancy seeing you here," Sakura shot him a smile. The pink haired teen hooked her arm around one of his forcing him to remove his hand from his pocket. "You look like you need a hot coco or something and I know this great place," She clung to his arm as they crossed the street.

"I don't have time, Sakura," He wrenched his arm free of the girls' iron grip. He looked at a street clock, 2:45, and cursed the blonde again. "I've got to go," The raven broke into a light jog. Sakura whispered into her hidden communicator then, a light smile on her face.

"Diversion two failed, he's heading towards you now."

"_I'll make sure mine works!"_ Ino cheered before breaking off.

Xxxx

Ino rested her back against the wall of a building, smirking as Sasuke got closer.

"Sasuke, you should take a break, you're going to be breathless by the time you get there," She jogged alongside him.

"Unlike you, I'm on the track team, I know when to stop," He was pacing himself to prove his point.

"Even so, you should at least have something to drink," She persisted, producing a water bottle from her bag. The Uchiha slowed and looked at the bottle, damn his need for water now. He grudgingly took the bottle, nodded his thanks and took a few gulps. "Look at the time, you'd better get moving," With a soft curse, Sasuke tossed the bottle and took off. "Diversion three, five minute delay, it's up to you now, Gaara."

"_Right,"_ The teens broke off and Ino smiled, Sasuke was definitely determined.

Xxxx

Sasuke groaned when he spotted Gaara, he knew the guys were playing a game and it was getting old, really fast.

"Sasuke, either you take a break or I'll drag your passed out ass to Naruto's," The raven scoffed.

"I'm tired of this little game of yours, now get out of my way or I'll move you myself!" The red head eyed him silently and stepped out of the way, much to the Uchiha's surprise. With a quick nod, Sasuke took off towards Naruto's hoping to make it in time.

"Diversion four failed, all that's left is Sasuke's race against the clock."

"_Right, we'll meet up at the corner,"_ Kiba cut off quickly.

Xxxx

Sasuke was running full blast now; it was 5:49, only eleven minutes left until six. He grasped a light post and rested a hand on his thigh as he tried catching his breath.

'_I have to keep going,'_ He thought forcing his sore and numb body to move. The Uchiha ran as fast as his legs would carry him, checking any clock he could along the way.

"Come on, Sasuke, you can do it!" Kiba shouted, cheering him on. He forced himself to move faster, only five minutes left. He gritted his teeth and pushed his body to the limit, running faster than anyone thought possible. Sasuke finally made it to Naruto's house, with two minutes left he rang the doorbell, praying the blond answered quickly. He panted and rested his hands on his knees, waiting for the door to open. The blond finally answered, Sasuke had to act quickly, there was less than a minute left.

"Naruto, will you go out with me?!" He gasped just as the clock ran out. _'Did I make it?'_ He stared up at the teens shocked face; he was blushing and somewhat giddy.

"This is so sudden," He stammered. He saw Kiba and the others and smiled. "I don't really think I'm in any position to refuse now am I?" He smiled a brilliant smile, almost blinding the already dazed raven. He laughed when the cheers of their friends reached them, they apparently liked his answer. Sasuke collapsed onto his bottom, still panting as the teens rushed to them.

"Good job, Sasuke, though you were cutting it pretty close," Kiba snickered crouching down next to him.

"No thanks to your stupid diversions, which sucked by the way," He gave a crooked grin.

"Tomorrow is you first date!" Sakura squealed, hugging Naruto. "And you better be nice," She shot Sasuke a death glare.

"I get the point," He snorted climbing to his feet. "Now someone better have a car, cause there is no way in hell that I am walking back home."

"You sure do complain a lot," Ino huffed grabbing her keys. "Let's go mister 'I'm on the track team'," The Uchiha followed the blond to her house and got in her new Honda Accord, immediately turning on the seat warmer and heater. "So, where are you going to take Naruto tomorrow?"

"Don't ask me; I don't get to choose remember?" The teen laughed as she waited for the light to change.

"In any case, make sure it's somewhere nice," The raven only nodded as he stared out the window, it was going to be a long and very eventful week.

* * *

Shukaku: Okay, I don't feel like explaining the diversions but I will explain why Sasuke didn't use his car. He simply was in a rush and forgot, what an idiot ne?

Sasuke: Come again?

Shukaku: Uh.... plz R&R


	3. First Date

Shukaku: I hope you enjoy this chapter, its Sasuke and Naruto's first date!

Sasuke: I swear if you make us try on clothes....

Shukaku: You'll do nothing!

Sasuke: -eye twitches and he chases her-

Shukaku: Eep! -runs and hides behind Itachi- On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters

* * *

Sasuke was up bright and early, he'd already called Naruto, and he'd said he'd be at the house within the hour. So now he waited in the front room wearing a similar outfit to the one from yesterday. When the doorbell finally rang, he got up and answered, shocked to find the blond boy covered in a thin sweat.

"Sorry it took so long," He rubbed the back of his head. "I sorta took the long way."

"Did you run all the way here?" Sasuke recovered from his shock quickly.

"Yeah, even though we're on break I still need to stay in shape, especially since the team has practice this week sometime." The raven stepped out and locked the door behind him, leading the younger boy to the garage.

"So, where do you want to go?" He forced the words out, he wasn't used to this.

"I was thinking we could go to the mall," The blond smiled as he got into the brand new Corvette. Sasuke nearly groaned, of all the damn places he had to say the mall. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure," He took a calming breath. The two teens were silent for most of the ride, Naruto fidgeted in his seat, occasionally wringing his hands. "You can turn the radio on if you want," The blond blushed for not having the courage to ask. He reached out at the same time as Sasuke and jerked his hand back, as did Sasuke. "My bad," He placed his hand back on the steering wheel. Naruto turned the radio on and smiled as Love like Winter began to play. Again the car was silent, except for the radio and Naruto's occasional squeals of delight. Sasuke heard the blond groan when he pulled into the parking lot; his favorite song had just started. "I have the CD at home, I'll let you borrow it sometime," He sighed.

"Thanks, Sasuke," He smiled as they got out. The two teens made their way into the semi busy mall, Sasuke kept his eyes out for the others; he had a feeling they would attempt to follow him. "Let's go over here!" Naruto grasped a pale hand and tugged, begging the Uchiha to go with him. "Come on, lets go," He laughed as he tugged the raven along to the electronics store. He released the boy's hand once they were in the store and darted to the cell phone section. Sasuke followed him slowly, wondering why he wanted to be here of all places.

"Why are you looking at these? They're so cheap," He snorted his disapproval.

"It's all I can afford," He confessed. The Uchiha felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, someone was watching him and he bet he knew who too. Knowing he would regret it later, Sasuke grasped his arm and dragged him to another section, releasing him with a small sigh.

"Pick out whatever one you want," He bit it out watching as the blonde's eyes lit up. The teen fussed over every phone that interested him, Sasuke eventually grew annoyed and placed a Blackberry in his hands.

"But it's so expensive, I could never pay you back," He pouted, not liking that the Uchiha was insisting he buy it for him.

"I don't care, Naruto, if you need a new phone I'll buy it, no matter the cost." He ground out, controlling his anger. The blond reluctantly followed Sasuke to the check out counter to pay for the Blackberry.

Xxxx

The two teens had taken a break from shopping and now sat in the food court for lunch.

"I'm having a great time, Sasuke," Naruto giggled. "This is so much fun," The raven merely nodded, his eyes were focused on Kiba who was grinning like a fool. Making sure no one was looking; the Uchiha flipped him off, earning a wider and cockier grin from the Inuzuka boy.

'_I'll deal with him later,'_He thought focusing his attention back on Naruto. "Is there anywhere else you'd like to go?" The blond tapped his chin and shook his head. "Then let's go to your place for the rest of the day."

"Okay, that's fine with me," He smiled and threw his trash out before helping Sasuke with his things.

Xxxx

Sasuke sighed as he set the bags down in what he guessed was the living room. Naruto bounded past, closing the door with his foot and setting his stuff down.

"Welcome to my house, Sasuke," He announced with a short laugh. He spotted the flashing button of his answering machine and groaned, knowing it was probably Kakashi calling him about practice. "Hold on," He pressed a few buttons and put it on speakers as he went about putting things away.

"_Naruto, if you get this message call the other officers and tell them to call the others, we have been cleared for rehearsal tomorrow morning.'_The machine beeped and the tan teen groaned, slouching into a chair. Sasuke took this chance to look around; he noted the semi clean rooms and organized trophy shelves above the fire place.

"First place in competition," He read aloud. The raven looked a little confused, what were these awards for?

"The Konoha Color Guard is the current regional champions of Japan," Naruto explained, appearing next to him. "Under Kakashi-sensei's instruction we've quickly climbed the ranks, we're actually going to WGI this year in Ohio." He smiled lightly and explained once more. "Winter Guard International," Sasuke nodded as he looked over the trophy's and medals. Once he grew bored he flopped down in a chair and removed his scarf, closing his eyes as he listened to the blond idiot talk over the phone.

Xxxx

Sasuke sat up with a jolt; he'd fallen asleep without realizing it!

"I was just about to wake you up," Naruto sighed, straightening up. "Well I had a great time today, how about the same time tomorrow? I'll let you choose our destination this time," He smiled softly.

"R-right, of course," The raven sat up and rolled his neck, sighing as it popped. "Wait, you have practice tomorrow, remember?" The blond slapped his forehead with a moan.

"Right, I can't believe I almost forgot," He sighed. "I'll call you when I can okay?" He handed the Uchiha his scarf and jacket, showing him to the door. "Bye, and thanks again," He hugged the raven quickly, blushing slightly as he hurried back inside.

'_I'll never understand him,'_ He chuckled to himself as he got into his car and drove home.

* * *

Shukaku: I hope you liked it and yes Naruto is on the color guard just as I am. Little spoiler for the next chapter, unlike me Naruto is the captain. And this is also a truth, my team is going to WGI this year for the first time in April! Anyway plz R&R


	4. Second Date

Shukaku: Sorry it took so long, I went on vacation then my internet went down, now I have a bunch of colo guard stuff -passes out-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I own only some characters

* * *

Sasuke was up early as always, he checked his messages and found one from Naruto.

'_Morning, Sasuke, its Naruto. Just calling to remind you that I have practice this morning, so I'll talk to you when I can.'_ The Uchiha guessed that Kiba had given the blonde his number at some point. The raven lazed around the house for sometime, ignoring Sakura's annoying calls about his date that day.

'_It's noon, I guess I should go see if practice is over,'_ With a sigh he pulled on a black sweater with one blue stripe across the chest and wrapped a black scarf with a blue stripe on each end around his neck. Sasuke left the house and began the short ten minute walk to the school. When he arrived, he saw no one outside but he did see Naruto's old truck in the parking lot. _'Guess it hasn't ended yet,'_ he shrugged to himself and yanked open the doors near the gym. He shuddered when he felt Sakura's intense gaze on him, she wasn't much of a stalker but she sure knew how to frighten someone. Sasuke pulled open the gym doors once he figured out which one had music flowing from it.

He gasped at what he saw. He watched as teens dressed in black moved to eerily dark yet enchantingly beautiful music, silently moving on the floor that resembled a dark night with a full moon. His eyes locked onto Naruto who was dressed differently from the others, he realized that he was wearing the costume for the season, so their director could see what it looked like on the floor. Now, the blonde twirled, twisted, leaped and danced around the floor, a dark expression on his normally pleasant and happy face.

'_I never knew…'_ His thoughts trailed off.

'_You never knew because you never noticed him before,'_ His inner chibi cackled. Sasuke continued to watch the blonde, even as he retrieved a sabre from the air once it was thrown by a fellow teammate. His eyes were transfixed on the boy, he watched every flawless movement, noting how sharp yet smooth they were. Naruto caught sight of him and faltered; Kakashi noticed this and called out.

"Focus, Naruto, don't get distracted now!" The blonde recovered quickly and returned to his work just as the music cut off. Sasuke watched as they hit their ending pose, he counted five people as they seemingly dropped dead on the floor while the remaining teens stood in what he guessed was a fighting stance, a flag or sabre directed at those who had fallen. "Alright, five minute water then it's top of the show," The group cheered as they reset their equipment and went to the far side of the gym to retrieve their water. "You there, come here," Sasuke saw Naruto's head snap up towards Kakashi as he approached the man. "You must be Uchiha Sasuke; Naruto hasn't stopped talking about you all morning."

"I hope I haven't caused you any trouble by coming here," He apologized.

"Not at all, in fact since you're hear you could help them fold the floor in a few minutes. Just don't come in like that again without first telling me or Naruto."

"Of course," With a sigh he sat on the first row of bleachers and watched the color guard as they chatted.

"You didn't have to come here, Sasuke," He looked up as Naruto joined him, still panting from the run through.

"I came here because I wanted to, is that a problem?" The blond shook his head. "By the way, why are you dressed like a ninja? And why are you the only one?"

"It's for our show," He said. "We're supposed to be at war with another clan and we fight under the full moon, I'm the only one dressed like this because Kakashi-sensei wanted to see if it would work with the floor." He smiled lightly and Sasuke realized he liked to see the blond smile, that dark expression from before just didn't suit the carefree boy. A small smile tugged at his own lips at the thought and Naruto must've caught it for his smile widened. "You should smile more often, Sasuke-kun," He whispered blushing.

"Alright, breaks over," Kakashi announced. "This is a full run through of all we've learned today," The teens happily got into their beginning poses, immediately darkening their attitudes and faces. The Uchiha watched them intently as the eerie music began, no one moved for a moment but then a girl with raven hair much like his own stepped off, moving sharply and smoothly to the music. Soon, the others began to move, circling one another in the deadly dance of combat. Suddenly they surrounded Naruto who had yet to move.

'_Now what?'_ Sasuke thought trying to see through the other teens. The teens suddenly scattered, the blond stood looking up, his left hand near his forehead and his right by his side. The raven watched, astonished as Naruto caught the sabre which Sasuke had failed to see go up. The Uchiha continued to watch as the guard went through what they had learned, by the end Sasuke was tempted to stand and applaud them.

"Great job today, we'll detail this section and learn the rifle feature in a few days," Kakashi smiled from under the bandages. The Uchiha stood and walked over to the man, unsure of what to do. "Naruto will instruct you from here," The raven nodded and met with the blond who was already switching out the fishnet for a normal white shirt. Sasuke caught himself staring at his sweaty chest, which was muscled and there was signs of a six-pack too.

"Alright, let's see how fast we can do this today," He smiled, folding the two shirts in his arms. He set the clothing articles by his water and joined the others with Sasuke by his side. "Right, just follow what I do," The blond said. "Oh, take your shoes off first," The raven did so and watched as the teen instructed the others to their places. Two people in the back corner, two on the sides and two by the bottom corners. Five stood on the floor, bent over ready to pull. "Keep it low, guys!" Naruto shouted as they back stepped, pulling the floor to the end. They continued this several times and then folded it another way; a boy with short black hair darted to get the cart which the floor would be placed on.

"Alright, Sasuke, could you help pick this up?" A dirty blond asked. Shrugging, the Uchiha knelt down and got his hands under the folded floor.

"One, two, three lift!!" The group groaned as they lifted the 400 odd pound floor up, even Sasuke had to admit it was heavier than it looked. "Sai, hurry up!" The pale boy shoved the cart under the floor which was promptly dropped onto it. "Good work today," Naruto gave the team praise. "It you haven't figured it out yet, I'm the captain," Sasuke's jaw dropped then. This well organized, disciplined team was headed by Uzumaki Naruto, the knuckle head of the school?!

"I'd have never known," He grunted, regaining his composer.

"I'll tell you the other team members another time, I'm getting hungry."

"Where would you like to go today?"

"It's your choice today, Sasuke," The boy laughed. The Uchiha mumbled to himself as he leaned back against the padded wall, waiting for Naruto to return from the bathroom. When he returned he was dressed in a pair of black flannel pans and his white shirt, he'd obviously come to practice in his pajamas.

"Do you wanna go to a sushi bar?" He muttered looking away.

"Sure, why not?" He smiled brightly as he pulled his sandals on and followed Sasuke. The blond nearly gasped when the cold air hit his warm skin, he'd forgotten how cold it was. The teen hurried to his old truck and yanked to door open, he motioned for Sasuke to hurry.

"Why didn't you bring a jacket?" The blond looked at him, embarrassed as the engine turned over and sparked to life.

"I was in such a hurry that I forgot," He mumbled. The raven muttered to himself and pulled his jacket off as the blond drove.

"When we get to the restaurant, I want you to put this on," He didn't look at Naruto.

"Thanks, Sasuke, but I'll be fine," He insisted.

"Naruto, don't argue with me," He growled, taking the scarf off as well.

"Okay, Mr. Bossy," He laughed lightly. Sasuke shivered and looked in the rear view mirror; he narrowed his eyes at the familiar white Saturn.

'_Damn, its Gaara and Shino,'_ He thought. _'What's Shino doing with… you've got to be kidding me!? They got Shino in on this now?!'_ The raven closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he couldn't afford to say anything at the moment. It took them a good hour to find the restaurant; Sasuke pushed his jacket towards Naruto who reluctantly put it on, complaining that he would be fine without it.

"So, what are you going to get?" Naruto asked looking at the menu.

"The waiters here know me so I never have to say anything," The Uchiha leaned back in his chair, avoiding direct eye contact with Gaara who was sitting a few tables down. "You can order whatever you want, okay?" The blond nodded as he looked at the menu again. A few minutes later Naruto and Sasuke were eating silently, the raven though was ready to kill Gaara since he kept making faces at him; rather inappropriate faces. He sighed and focused back on Naruto who was busy chewing the sushi he had ordered. He noticed a piece of rice on his lower lip and stared at it, surely Naruto knew it was there?

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, startling the raven.

"No, you just have something one you," The blond reached up but Sasuke caught his wrist. "Its right here," He leaned across the table and kissed the blond, licking the rice off his lip in the process. He heard a loud cheer and nearly pulled away, Kiba and the others had arrived. Sasuke had barely pulled away when Shino walked up, pulled his cell and a camera out and took a few pictures.

"Just in case," He walked off.

"What was that about?" Naruto whispered shaking off the shock.

"No clue," Sasuke huffed. "Anyway you had some rice on your lip," He smirked and pecked the blond again earning a whine and a blush.

"You don't hide anything do you?" He laughed. Sasuke couldn't help himself and he didn't really care that they had just kissed in public, if only to please his friends and end the dare. The Uchiha sat back in his chair with a small smirk plastered on his face as he looked at his friends who were still shocked yet very much pleased by his actions.

'_That takes care of rule four; Gaara had better pay me at the end of the week.'_

"Hey, Sasuke, I'm done eating," The blond sighed. "How about we go to your place today?"

"Sure, just let me pay," He kept one eye on the others as he paid, hopefully they didn't follow him. He grabbed the blonde's hand and urged him out of the store. "You remember the way to my house right?"

"Of course," He smiled as he began to drive. It wasn't long before they arrived at Sasuke's house; Naruto grabbed his equipment bag out of the back of the truck and went inside with the raven. "Sorry, I'm not allowed to leave my equipment bag out in the truck, no matter what." He explained when Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the bag.

"Leave it in the front room. Naruto nodded, slipped his sandals off and followed Sasuke in, leaving his bag where he'd been told to. "Want anything to drink?" Sasuke asked as the blond made he comfortable on the long, soft black couch.

"No, but thank you for asking," He smiled. The raven noted that the teen was shaking slightly even with the jacket on and that his face was still a bit red.

"I'll be right back, feel free to look around," The Uchiha quickly went upstairs but stood still when he realized he had no idea where the extra blankets were. _'Man, I need to start paying more attention.'_

Xxxx

Sasuke returned to the front room after spending the good part of an hour searching for the blankets. "Hey, Naruto, I noticed you were shaking and…" He trailed off when he saw that the blond was laid out on the couch, fast asleep. _'Guess he's pretty tired,'_ Sasuke silently walked to the couch and covered the blond with the blanket; he also placed a pillow under his head.

"Mmhm, did I fall asleep?" The blonde's eyes opened half-mast.

"Yeah, but its okay," Sasuke rubbed the back of his head. "Go back to sleep, you need it," Naruto murmured a thank you and went back to sleep. No sooner had the Uchiha sat down than the doorbell rang; he cursed his luck when he realized who it was. "What do you want?" He hissed at a smirking Kiba.

"Nothing really," His smirk widened. "But uh, what's our little Naru-chan doing at your place?"

"We've been to his place already so we came here today. He won't come to the door, he's out of it."

"Yeah, I sorta figured that when he didn't show up at your side. Take care of him, Sasuke, he's been through more than you can imagine." The Inuzuka boy left leaving Sasuke a bit confused. None the less he went back inside and sat down near Naruto's feet. After awhile he noticed that the blond was a bit restless, Sasuke realized he needed more room. Being careful to not wake the blond, he picked him up and set him in a chair while he unfolded the couch into a futon. He placed Naruto back on the futon and stretched out beside him, suddenly exhausted from helping out.

'_This kid is really starting to affect me,'_ He thought._ 'Change is good though…right?'_ He turned his head to look at Naruto's serene face._ 'Dammit, no! Why him? Why him of all people?!'_ His inner chibi began to tease him, urging him to embrace the sleeping blond. Sasuke eventually gave in and hesitantly rolled onto his side. The Uchiha slipped one arm around Naruto's waist and the other around his shoulders, pulling him close. Sasuke relaxed against the teen who snuggled closer and rested his arms against the Uchiha's chest.

'_I think I might be starting to…'_ The thought was never finished; he fell asleep before he could.

* * *

Shukaku: Again forgive my late update. I'll post the color guard members next chapter, I was too lazy to do it now. Anyway plz R&R. I love you lots!


	5. Third Date

shukaku: Okay here's the next chapter and also the names of the Konoha Varsity Color Guard! Naruto, Sai, Hinata, Temari, Riley Storm, Amaya, Kain, Isa. There's two more but for some reason I've forgotten their names o.O

Disclaimer: I no own

Claimer: I do own most of the guard lol

* * *

Blue orbs fluttered open and met hazy onyx, a small smile spread across the blonde's face.

"Good morning, Naruto," Sasuke whispered in a gruff voice.

"Good morning, Sasuke," He yawned wide. The Uchiha hesitantly hugged the teen and nuzzled into his hair, taking a deep breath and breathing in his scent. "What do you want to do today?"

"It's your turn to choose today," He replied quietly.

"In that case… Can we go to the park? Just for like two hours," Well, Sasuke couldn't argue with him.

"Okay, we'll go to the park in a little bit," The blond smiled. "First, we both need to shower and change our clothes."

"I'll head home to do that; I'll also drop my equipment off." Sasuke released him and sat up, stretching a little before showing to the door. "I'll be back soon," The Uchiha nodded and stood outside until the truck was out of sight.

Xxxx

As promised, Naruto returned wearing a pale gray jacket with tanish-brown fur on the hood, a black t-shirt and black jeans.

"We can walk from here," Sasuke grunted, locking the door behind them. The two teens set off, Naruto kept babbling on about the color guard and how excited they were to be going to WGI this year. The raven noticed that Ino and Sakura were following them, no doubt Kiba and whoever else knew of the dare, weren't far behind. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his, shocking the blond. Today the raven wore a black jacket with pale gray fur on the hood and black pants. Once they reached the park, the blond tugged Sasuke along to the swings and took the first one he saw.

"Normally I come here after practice to unwind," He laughed. "I saw really tired yesterday though."

"I see," The Uchiha took the swing next to him and pushed with his feet lightly. Sasuke noticed that the others were making faces and scowled at them, why were they being so damn nosey? The two teens were silent for some time; they eventually became bored and sat on a nearby bench.

"Are you okay? You look kinda tired," Naruto noted startling the Uchiha.

"Helping you with the floor was pretty hard, even for me," He sighed. The raven looked towards Kiba who currently had Shino's head in his lap and got an idea. He shifted his body and lay down, his legs out rather uncomfortably, and rested his head in the blonde's lap. Naruto jumped a little and relaxed, amusing himself by running a hand through Sasuke's hair which was not filled with gel much to his surprise. "You're amused quite easily."

"Hey, when I'm not practicing I'm usually trying to find new ways to amuse myself." He laughed, resting his warm hand on the side of the Uchiha's head. The raven smirked up at him, grabbed the soft material of his jacket and pulled him down into a swift kiss. "That's two days in a row you've done that," He chuckled sitting up straight.

"I can't help it," He lifted his head slightly and gave Kiba a cocky smirk. After that two hours came and went much to Naruto's disappointment. "Let's go to your place," Sasuke suggested once they were in front of his house. The blond nodded and got in the car with the Uchiha who was silent the whole ride.

"Welcome back, I guess," Naruto smiled as they entered the house. Sasuke made himself comfortable on the couch while the blond busied himself with make some hot chocolate. The raven nodded his thanks when the cup was handed to him. "So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked, sitting on his feet.

"I was wondering if you'd teach me how to spin like you do," The blond nearly chocked on his drink. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, but it's just so strange for you to ask," He smiled kindly. "Do you want to start now or…?"

"Whenever you'd like," The blond chuckled as he finished off the coco and grabbed his equipment bag. "Can we start on sabre?"

"I am amazed you know the name of the weapon after seeing it only once before." He took the silver Excalibur (not sure) sabre out and cleaned off some fingerprints. He tossed the Uchiha a pair of tan gloves, motioning for him to put them on. "They may be a little tight since I wear a small," The raven slipped them on easily. Naruto slipped his hands into a pair of beat up black gloves and cringed at how bad they smelled before removing a white beginner sabre from the bag. "Let's go outside for this."

"I'm guessing you've hit a few things spinning indoors?" The blond chuckled nervously as they headed for the back yard. Naruto quickly began to explain to Sasuke the correct and incorrect ways to spin a sabre as well as showing him right and left hand spins.

"Okay, I want you to try five spins," Naruto smiled as he held his sabre at right hand tuck. Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out, making sure to copy what Naruto had shown him. He groaned when the sabre slipped from his fingers on the third spin, the blond quickly went into what he'd done. "You sped up on that spin and it caused you to mess up. Try to keep calm and keep it at your waist, which reminds me…" Naruto went around behind Sasuke and grasped his elbow, holding it against his side. "Keep your elbow at your side and at a ninety degree angle, no chicken wings."

"Right," He picked the sabre up and tried again.

"Slow down, Sasuke," He muttered keeping his grip on his elbow. The Uchiha caught the sabre on count six; Naruto released his arm and hugged him from behind. "You did better than even Kain when he started spinning!" He laughed loudly. "Do you want to continue?"

"Sure, why not?" Naruto released him and the lesson continued with Sasuke hitting his fingers hard on a few occasions. The blond taught him a few easy tosses which by luck he got quickly.

"Alright, Sasuke, let's give you a little test," He smirked spinning his own sabre. "I want you to do spin, spin, flat, dip and do a triple the best you can."

"I can barely get a double around," He grinned. "Let's make a deal…"

"If you get the triple you get whatever you want, fail and you get a bruised hand." Sasuke shuddered, now he could see why he was the captain. Naruto held his sabre still as the raven prepared for the triple. Sasuke took a deep breath and tossed, Naruto counted the sabre as it went up, smirking when it did in fact go around three times. "Catch it!" The Uchiha shot his hands out and hissed when the blade struck his thumb at an odd angle.

"Crap that hurts!" He dropped the sabre and clutched at his throbbing hand.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Naruto snatched up with sabre and led the Uchiha inside, sitting him on the couch before quickly putting his equipment away. "Let me see," He grabbed his wrist and examined his blackish-blue thumb. "It's not broken, it just popped out of place and the bone is probably bruised well," He sighed. He helped the raven take the gloves off and held his wrist tight. "Alright, take a deep breath," Sasuke did as he was instructed and gave a silent gasp when the blond popped it back into place. The Kitsune hurriedly placed his thumb in a splint and tapped it in place. "Lemme get you some pain killers," He returned with some pills which Sasuke downed with his cold coco.

"Geez, how many times has that happened to you?" He asked the blond who smiled lightly.

"More times than you think," He continued to smile.

Xxxx

The rest of the day was spent teasing and watching old WGI video's that Kakashi had given him.

"I never knew color guard was so…. Intense," Sasuke whistled as the DVD ended.

"Spend enough time around us and you'll see just how intense we are," Naruto grinned and poked the raven's sides, but to his disappointment nothing happened. Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to tickle the blonde's sides, earning bursts of laughter and uncontrollable giggles. Soon the raven had the younger boy trapped beneath him as he continued to relentlessly poke and tickle his sides.

"Had enough, dobe?" He grinned trapping his wrists.

"You should have fun more often, teme," He shot back with a grin. Naruto yanked his wrists free and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck. "The more time we spend together the more I like you." Sasuke had to stop himself from saying 'could you repeat that?'

"Tell me, how long have you exactly liked me?" He forced himself to ask, he had to know.

"Truthfully I've liked you from the start of our junior year," He blushed hard and released the older boy's neck and hugged himself.

"That's all I wanted to know," Sasuke leaned down and pecked his pouty lips.

"You used up your one thing," He smiled.

"I know that," Naruto's stomach suddenly rumbled making said blond blush and chuckle nervously. "Get something to eat," He pushed himself up and away from the teen who quickly darted to the kitchen to make some ramen. Naruto returned with two cups of instant ramen, Sasuke thanked him and ate quietly. "I should get going, it's getting late," He sighed looking at the clock.

"Can I stay with you again? I was actually able to sleep last night," He looked away childishly.

"If that's what you want," The blond hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Go get some clothes, that way you don't have to come back in the morning."

"Okay, I'll be right back," The teen quickly stuffed his backpack with some clothes and returned to the front room to see Sasuke holding his equipment bag over his shoulder. "You don't have to bring that with us."

"I checked you texts this morning, you have practice tomorrow, said to bring blue shorts and white shirt," The blond groaned and retrieved the items. "Let's go," He smiled to himself. _'Yes, let's go home together, like it should be,'_ He didn't bother arguing this time.

Xxxx

Naruto stretched out on Sasuke's large bed as he waited for the teen to change.

"Why didn't we sleep up here yesterday?" He asked propping himself up on his elbows.

"I was too tired to carry you up here," He yawned switching the bathroom light off. "Alright, settle down, you need sleep for tomorrow," He switched the main light off and joined his 'boyfriend' under the soft red comforter. "G'night, Naruto," He pulled his close and kissed his forehead.

"G'night, Sasuke," He snuggled closer and fell asleep in the Uchiha's embrace, a soft smile on his face.

* * *

Shukaku: I'll post the names when I remember them all sorry. Anyway plz R&R


End file.
